The Hidden Clow Cards
by Chibi Lenne
Summary: The Avalon family have taken in an exchange student from Canada...though there is something odd about her. It seems everyone except Li, Madison, Sakura, and Mei Lien, know the secrets of this girl, (I mean even Tory knows something).Read on! ^_^


The Hidden Clow Cards  
  
"Good morning Kero!" Sakura said as she poked the small creature that was her guardian.   
"How come you're so happy...*yawn* let me sleep," Kero said grumpily as he threw his small paws over his rather big ears. Sakura ignored him and grabbed a few things off her dresser.  
"My exchange student's coming today! It'll be great! It'll be just like having a sister and then we can beat up Tory," she said excitedly. Kero was already fast asleep, Sakura assumed that he was dreaming of food because he was eating his pillow. Sakura shrugged and grabbed her bag, usually she wasn't up this early on a Saturday morning but this was different. No Clow Card to capture, well none that she sensed, no school, but most important, her exchange student from Canada was coming today.  
"Sakura! Hurry up, we have to leave if we want to get there in time!" her father called up the stairs.   
"Coming!" she replied as she hurried down the stairs and outside to where her father was waiting with the car.  
***  
"Now remember...be polite, and you don't have to answer anything if you don't want to," her mother had said. Her father did not even want her to go. Alyssa sighed and leaned up against the airport wall, she was waiting for the people she was staying with. She had been excited at first, but after the argument with her father and what he said, she was scared. Sighing again she sat down on her luggage, it wasn't their fault she was earlier than expected.  
"Alyssa?" an older boy asked. Alyssa looked up and nodded.  
"Yes I'm Alyssa," she replied. The boy smiled and offered his hand.  
"I'm Tory Avalon," he told her. Alyssa knew who he was now, and smiled. Then she spotted a girl about her age running towards them, she must be Sakura, Alyssa thought. Behind the girl was an older man.  
"Alyssa!" Sakura yelled and hugged her. Alyssa blinked then smiling she hugged her back, this would not be as bad as her father would have thought it would be. Tory grabbed her luggage and Alyssa walked with Sakura until she felt a familiar twinge run through her body. Stopping slightly she glanced around.  
"Alyssa you okay?" Sakura asked.  
"Yeah...I'm okay...let's go," Alyssa replied. From the shadows a set of eyes watched the girl step into the Avalon car. His eyes showed anger and fear.  
***  
"Sorry about the mess...Sakura hasn't cleaned her room yet, so I'm still trying to get the bunk beds in there for you two, until then I hope you don't mind sleeping in here," Mr. Avalon stated. Alyssa nodded, it was no different then where she was used to sleeping back home, besides, there was another reason she needed her own room right now anyway. She shut the door silently behind him and sighed, it was strange, she felt like she already knew these people so well, yet had just met them. After she shut the door her carry-on bag started to move. Chuckling she went over and unzipped it and out flew a small black teddy-bear/lion thing that looked like a stuffed animal.   
"Phew...I thought you'd never let me out Alyssa," the thing said.  
"Keep it down Kiyoko, we don't want anyone to hear you," she said. No sooner had she said it but Tory opened the door.  
"Who are you talking to?" he asked.   
"Uh.... no one," she said nervously glancing at Kiyoko. She had frozen into a cute position.  
"Gosh...what is it with girls and talking to stuffed animals?" Tory sighed as he shut the door and walked out of the room. Kiyoko let out a sigh then flew up landing on Alyssa's shoulder.  
"Who's he calling a stuffed animal?" she said rather annoyed causing Alyssa to chuckle. Alyssa looked out the window, she was definitely going to like it here.   
***  
"Wow, Sakura, you're actually on time for class today," Rika said playfully as she watched Sakura walk into the class.  
"Huh...oh, very funny Rika. I had to bring Alyssa here to talk to the teacher before class started," she explained.  
"Oh, yeah, I forgot. She's your exchange student right?" Rika asked. Sakura smiled and was about to say something, her smile faded when Li walked up to her.  
"What's the matter Li?" she asked him. Li motioned to the corner and looked around.   
"It's a Clow Card," he said. Sakura nodded and focused her senses.  
"You're right," she said.  
"As usual!" Mei Lien said as she peered over Sakura's shoulder before walking back to her desk. Li sighed and looked up at Sakura. Sakura shrugged and they both walked over to their desks, they knew they could not leave school to search for the card and would have to catch it during the night hours.   
"Good morning class," the teacher said as he walked in, "we have a new student today, her name is Alyssa Meiou," he stated as Alyssa walked into the room and bowed.  
"Alyssa is an exchange student from Canada, who is staying with Sakura and her family. Please I am hoping that all of you will make her feel welcome. Alyssa please take your seat next to Mei Lien," he said. Alyssa nodded and walked to her seat ignoring the eyes on her as she walked. She took a quick glance at Mei Lien before she sat down, she could sense something about her, but she wasn't quite sure what it was.   
"Now...since we have someone from Canada, would anyone like to ask questions about it before we begin today's lesson?" the teacher asked. Zack raised his hand and the teacher sighed, "yes Zack?" he asked.  
"Is it true that Canadians live in igloos and they only have snow, and get around on dog sleds?" Zack asked. This got a bit of a laugh out of Alyssa, but she contained it.  
"Well Alyssa?" the teacher asked.  
"I'm afraid that it isn't true Zack...yes we have a long winter but no, we don't live in igloos...only the Inuit people in the north do," she said. Zack nodded, this also led into other questions, like who Inuit people were, or what exactly was an igloo. Later that night after dinner when Sakura and Alyssa were doing homework, Alyssa noticed Sakura flinch, at almost exactly the same time she sensed something powerful.  
"I'll...uh be right back," Sakura said as she walked into her room.   
"Kero?" she asked as she looked around. Kero popped out of her drawer.  
"It's a Clow Card, and it's strong," he told her, not that she didn't already know that. She looked around and bit her bottom lip, how was she going to explain this to Alyssa.  
"Come on Sakura!" Kero yelled at her pulling her out of thought. Grabbing her key Sakura jumped out the window.   
"Key of Clow, powers of magic, powers of light, surrender the wand the force ignite. RELEASE!" she yelled and the key turned into her magic wand.  
"Fly Card! Release and dispel!" she yelled and two feathery white wings appeared on the wand before she hit the ground. Meanwhile Alyssa had stepped outside, and had seen Sakura.  
"She's.... she's...a card...captor?" she questioned herself. Without thinking Alyssa followed her by foot, Kiyoko hiding in her pocket.  
"If she's got the Clow Key then Keroberous is with her," she stated.  
"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" Alyssa asked as she ran.  
"In our case...it's a very good thing," Kiyoko replied. Alyssa stopped at the park and glanced around, she sensed it somewhere but she didn't know where.  
"Look out!" she heard someone yell as she was pushed out of the way. She looked up to see a boy...no it was Li Showrun from her class.  
"What are you doing here you could get hurt!" he scolded her. She frowned, she hated when people presumed that she was weak. Both of them stood up to see Sakura standing there with her wand in hand.  
"Rain Card! Return to your power confined! RAIN!" she yelled, but nothing happened.  
"Sakura get out of there!" Kero yelled.   
"Jump card! Release and dispel! Jump!" she yelled, "Kero why won't it seal!" she yelled as she dodged the Rain Card's attacks. Suddenly a high pitched whistle was heard Sakura, Kero, Mei Lien, Madison, and Li all turned to see Alyssa standing there glaring at the Clow Card.  
"Alyssa run!" Sakura yelled when she saw the card turn to face Alyssa.  
"Oh, hidden key of Clow, powers of magic, powers of light, release the wand, forces ignite! RELEASE!" she yelled, Sakura and the others looked on in awe as a staff, the exact replica of Sakura's, only purple, appeared in her hand.   
"Hidden Rain Card I command you to return to your power confined! Hidden Rain Card!" she yelled the tip of her staff glowing. She smiled as the card flowed into her hand.  
"Alyssa...how did you do that?" Sakura said as she landed in front of her. Kiyoko landed on Alyssa's shoulder.   
"Hello Sakura, Keroberous, Li Showrun....a descendant of my master Clow Reed," she greeted. Both Li and Sakura blinked but Kero hovered in the air in front of them.  
"Kiyoko it's been a long time," he said and landed on Alyssa's shoulder beside her.   
"I'm sorry, I should have told you Sakura, but I didn't know that what I was sensing in you was Clow magic or not. I'm the Clow mistress of the hidden Clow Cards," she said.  
"Hidden Clow Cards?" Sakura asked.  
"A sort of copy to the other Clow Cards...but I thought the two with Clow magic had to be somehow connected," Li stated.   
"Li's right...for once," Kero muttered.  
"So you two are relatives of some sort?" Madison asked looking at the two girls noticing that they looked remarkably similar to one another.   
"Somehow they are," Kiyoko said and Kero nodded.  
***  
"Shoot...they're getting closer to finding out the truth! I can't lose her now, not after all I went through to keep her as my own," a man said to someone over a phone. He nodded.  
"I understand...do you think she knows?" he asked. After a quick nod he hung up the phone and looked across the street at the Avalon house.  
"Why the hell did she have to come back here?" he cursed.  
***  
"Found them!" Alyssa said happily.   
"What did you find?" Kiyoko asked her. Alyssa plopped down on the bottom bunk in Sakura's room. Since Sakura knew about Kiyoko and Alyssa knew about Kero, it didn't really matter now.  
"All the papers my aunt gave me before I left," she said. She was trying to find her connection to Sakura and her family. She stopped and stared at one piece of paper.  
"What is it Alyssa?" Kero asked her.  
"Adoption papers...." She whispered quietly. Kiyoko glanced over at Kero, maybe this was how they were connected. She stood up silently dropping various other papers to the floor as she stood.  
"Alyssa?" Kiyoko started to ask her but stopped as she watched Alyssa walk out of the room.   
"Tory?" Alyssa asked as she walked into the kitchen.  
"Yeah squirt what is it?" he asked. Now he was calling both Sakura and Alyssa that.  
"Does Sakura have a sister?" she asked, Tory dropped the plate he was holding.  
"How do you know?" he asked. At the sound of the shattering plate Tory's dad, Mr. Avalon walked into the room.  
"Something wrong?" he asked. Without looking at him Alyssa asked him the same question.  
"Does Sakura have a sister?" she asked again. Mr. Avalon paled slightly, then looked up as he saw Alyssa hand him a bunch of papers. He slowly read them over then looked at her.  
"Where did you get these?" he asked kneeling in front of her, Tory just stood there and watched.  
"My...aunt...well I guess she's my aunt," she said quietly. Tory took the papers from his father and read the first line.   
"Alyssa Avalon...." He said quietly. Sakura's twin...he thought she'd been dead all these years, when in fact...she'd been kidnapped and adopted. Sakura's father...well her father too hugged her and she felt him shake with sobs.  
"Papa...." She said quietly before hugging him and started crying herself. Sakura walked into the kitchen and wondered what was going on.  
***  
"Good morning class...today we say good bye to Alyssa Meiou and welcome a new student," the teacher stated. He had been shocked at first but understood perfectly what to do. Alyssa walked into the room.  
"But sir...I thought you said she left," Zack said.   
"No...I said Alyssa Meiou left...welcome Alyssa Avalon...Sakura's twin," he said. Everyone in the class gasped in shock. Alyssa walked over to her seat and sat down beside Mei Lien.  
"Why didn't you guys tell us?" Mei Lien asked her.  
"We didn't know," Sakura replied standing up, "and I mean no offense to anyone but it is none of your business," she said then sat down again. Once again the class looked shocked.   
"It's okay Sakura," Alyssa said with a slight smile. Later at lunch, Sakura and Alyssa had managed to dodge questions and were sitting with Li, Madison, and Mei Lien.   
"So...it's the connection we were looking for?" Madison asked.  
"Yeah..." Alyssa said then stopped looking up at a tall figure.  
"Alyssa time to go home," he said. Alyssa stood up and backed away.  
"No...I am home!" she yelled. Li stepped in front of her.  
"Go away...she's where she belongs," he stated.  
"Out of the way kid!" the man yelled. Sakura kicked the man in the shin.  
"Leave my sister alone!" she yelled.   
"OWE! Little brat!" he yelled, then took off at the sound of sirens.  
"Who was that?" Madison asked.  
"My...uh...dad..." she said slowly, "I guess he's the one who kidnapped me," she stated. The others nodded.  
"He has most of the cards," she said slowly.  
"What!?" Li yelled scaring her. Alyssa sighed and held out the only battle cards she had in her possession.   
"He knew that I had a form of Clow magic...when Kiyoko came to me and helped me gather the cards he took them from me. The only reason he let me go on the exchange was because he knew the Clow Cards were here along with the other Card Captors," she explained.   
"We should tell dad and Tory about him being here," Sakura said. Alyssa nodded in agreement. Instead of the two girls walking home, Madison had called her mother and had picked them all up in the limo. After dropping off Mei Lien and Li, Madison's mother dropped the other two girls off at their house.  
"Stay safe Alyssa," Madison said as her car drove off. Sakura and Alyssa walked into the house and sighed.   
"What's wrong you two? Fail a test or something?" Tory joked as he passed them, he thought it was great Alyssa was back, now he had two little sisters to annoy the hell out of.  
"No..." Alyssa stated.  
"The man who Alyssa thought was her father followed her to school today," Sakura said. Tory looked worried about this now.   
"I'll tell dad when he gets back from work," he said as he watched the two girls walk up to their bedroom. Alyssa jumped up onto the top bunk and sighed.  
"How can I get them back?" she asked.  
"What's wrong with you two?" Sakura asked as she glanced over at Kero and Kiyoko.   
"The television is broken," Kero sobbed and Kiyoko nodded sadly. Sakura just sighed then turned to Alyssa.   
"Why don't you just call them back?" she asked her.  
"I don't know if my magic is strong enough," Alyssa replied, "I mean, if I had stronger magic I wouldn't have given them up to him," she stated. Kiyoko hovered in the air in front of Alyssa's face.  
"You're magic is strong, and since you found your real home its strengthened it too," she stated. Alyssa smiled, she knew her friend was right yet she was sad inside.  
"Don't worry Alyssa, you'll get them back," Sakura said. Kero flew up beside Kiyoko.  
"Now...did you two bring up any food with you?" Kero asked. Alyssa and Sakura both laughed.  
"For something that doesn't need to eat you sure do eat a lot Kero," Kiyoko said. Kero sweat-dropped and laughed nervously. Later that night Alyssa and Sakura both sat up with a start.  
"Alyssa...do you sense that?" Sakura asked.  
"Yeah...it's too strong to be a Clow Card...or a Hidden Card," she stated as she climbed down off the bunk.  
"Do you think they've teamed up somehow?" Sakura asked. Alyssa looked worried at that thought, but if the Clow Cards and their hidden counterparts could team up magic, then so could she and Sakura.  
"Let's go..." Alyssa stated.  
"But what about Kero and Kiyoko?" Sakura asked.  
"Let them sleep..." she said and got out her key, "ready?" she asked and smiled as Sakura nodded.  
"Key of Clow, powers of magic powers of light, surrender the wand the force ignite! RELEASE!" she said the key turning into the staff.   
"Hidden key of Clow, powers of magic powers of light, surrender the wand forces ignite! RELEASE!" Alyssa said, her key also turning into the staff.  
"FLY!" both girls called. The feathery white wings appeared on Sakura's magic staff, yet on Alyssa they appeared on her back. Sakura and Alyssa both nodded and took off up to the sky using their senses to find the cards that were causing trouble.  
***  
"LI!" Mei Lien yelled as she kneeled beside her cousin. The cards standing in front of them were powerful, even more powerful for her so-called invincible Li Showrun.   
"Mei Lien run..." Li winced as he stood up brandishing his sword, "force know my blight, release the light!" he yelled, a blinding white light emanating from the tip of his sword, "run now Mei Lien!" he yelled. She ran off hiding in the bushes, she couldn't believe this was happening, they'd never fought something so strong, not even the power or the fight cards were this strong. She held back a scream as she saw her cousin land in a bruised heap in front of her hiding spot. These cards didn't care, they were merciless. She looked in shock as one second Li was there, the other he was gone, she screamed as she felt herself being lifted off of the ground.  
"Calm down Mei Lien," she heard Sakura say. She looked down and saw that she was now riding on the wand that was being manipulated by the fly card.   
"Li! Where's Li!" she asked. Sakura merely pointed in front of them where Alyssa was holding onto Li and was gradually descending to a safer spot on the ground. Once on the ground she looked him over.  
"We have to get him to the doctor...fast!" she said.  
"But the cards..." Mei Lien asked. Alyssa looked at her.  
"It's a card...Li is more important than the cards right now Mei Lien," she stated. Sakura nodded but stopped as she looked up and saw the two cards.  
"What card are they!" Sakura screeched as she used the jump card to dodge their attack. Alyssa looked up then closed her eyes focusing on the cards' identities.  
"They're....Speed!" she yelled and looked up at Sakura. Sakura nodded and held her wand in front of her.   
"Speed Card!"  
"Hidden Speed Card!"   
"Return to your power confined!" they both yelled. The two cards returned to the card form and floated to the girls who smiled. Then they remembered...Li. Sakura and Alyssa ran over to where Mei Lien and Li were and helped her carry him to the hospital. None of the doctors asked what had happened to him...only took him into their care. Sakura, Mei Lien, and Alyssa were waiting outside when the man from earlier stepped up.  
"Give me the card girl," he stated. Alyssa just glared at him.  
"No..." she replied. The man frowned at her.  
"Come on...you were always such a good girl for your daddy," he said trying to persuade her.  
"You're not my father so hand over my cards!" she ordered. Sakura stepped up beside her and Mei Lien the other side.  
"No...you'll never get them back," he said with a laugh.  
"Mystic Hidden Cards of Clow...come to me now!" she commanded, a soft golden aura forming around her as all of the Hidden Cards appeared before her.   
"What was that about me not getting them back?" she asked as she smirked at him. He growled and was about to grab her when he was grabbed by several police officers.  
"You're going away for a long time," one of them said. Sakura looked at Alyssa and smiled.  
***  
Kiyoko woke up with a yawn and looked around, smiling at seeing Alyssa beside her she went back to sleep. Kero curled up beside Sakura and began to eat his pillow again dreaming about food. The two girls slept with a smile on their faces. Li was okay, he only had a few bruises and cuts, and the man that had kidnapped Alyssa so long ago was gone for good. And...they both knew that together they could capture all the Clow Cards...and the Hidden Cards as well.   
  
~ The End ?  



End file.
